Amy's Watery Quest
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Story 7 of Series 1-Year 1. Amy, and Melody, go to stop a fire elemental from attacking the Great Continent. Please R&R.


Amy's Watery Quest  
  
Fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog Discovery of Jadeflame  
  
Amy Rose was looking through her tarot cards one day, when she noticed that three cards read, in order:  
  
  
  
- Water  
  
- Earth  
  
- Green Fire  
  
She knew that the water and earth cards combined meant an island somewhere, but the green fire was a new one. Then, a cloud of smoke emerged from the card, and the figure of a green fire elemental showed through the smoke. It said:  
  
"I am Jadeflame, Fire Elemental of the West Mobocean Islands. I shall soon reach the Great Continent and lay waste to it to satisfy my hunger for destruction!"  
  
Amy gasped at the sound of the message. "What's the matter?," asked an out-of-breath but sweet and tender voice. It was Melody. Judging by her sweating and her Arabian dancing outfit, and with Geoffrey St. John out of breath as well, Melody was dancing recently.  
  
Amy told her "I must go to the West Mobocean. An ominous fire elemental called Jadeflame threatens to destroy our home unless I stop it!" Dulcy came from right behind Melody. "I'll chaperone!," she said. "Allow me to navigate," Melody said, "for I know which island Jadeflame is on: the Land of the Fire Emeralds!"  
  
Chapter 1 Legend of the Fire Emeralds  
  
Melody explained to Amy on the way to the islands "Long ago, four Chaos Emeralds were ejected from a volcano onto the four main islands of the Land of the Fire Emeralds. However, there are also sixteen smaller islands, four surrounding each island. Each smaller island has a key." Melody, stopping to catch her breath (and was still in her dancing outfit at the time), continues "When the four keys are found, you can unlock the doors to a cavern where one of the Fire Emeralds is stored."  
  
"Hmmm...," Amy wondered, "what does Jadeflame need the Emeralds for?" Melody then answered "The Emeralds are the means of hiding a 'fifth' main island. You must destroy each of these Fire Emeralds to reveal Jadeflame's Island. And once Jadeflame is extinguished, his threat to the mainland is over."  
  
Chapter 2 Landing on Granitos Island  
  
"Going down!," Dulcy shouted. She crash lands on the southern island. "Dulcy, are you all right?," Melody asked worriedly. She replied "I'll do my homework later, Ma!" Amy reads a sign that said: Granitos Island. Southmost of the Islands of Fire Emeralds. "Melody!," Amy cried. "This must be where to find a Fire Emerald!" "Yeah. And it will also mean that it's a good thing I'm still wearing my dancing uniform," Melody giggled, "because it's pretty hot on these islands, mainly because of the Fire Emeralds' power."  
  
Amy ventured across the rocks to one of the smaller islands, as told by Melody, and had to shake a tree to retrieve on of the keys needed. "Pushover," she snickered as she found an old raft to go to the second small island. Getting the key was a little tougher, since it was guarded by a green iguana guard. "Sir," Amy said politely, "I need the key to get into the cavern."  
  
"You?! Ha ha ha!," the guard laughed. "You'd be burned to a crisp by the Emerald!" He gets the key out, gives it to Amy, and scoffs "Here's the key to your tomb, kid. Har, har har!" She took the key and hurried off to find the two keys remaining.  
  
Chapter 3 The Remaining Granitos Keys  
  
Melody managed to catch up with Amy on the third Granitos small island just in time to help her get the third Granitos key. It was held by a shell game runner. "Hey kid!," called out the gamer, "Step right up and try to win the key." He then looked up and saw Melody. "Hey, lady!," he said in a smooth-talking voice. "What do you say we dance sometime?" "Right," Melody said with a smirk. She whispered to Amy about how the gamer works. So Amy, prepared with what she learned from Melody, plays the game.  
  
So the gamer hid the key in one of the shells. Now, Melody told Amy that the gamer would sometimes switch shells, so she had to watch the key before the shells come back down again. With patience and cleverness, Amy beat the gamer and won the key.  
  
Then Melody swam Amy to the fourth island, where the last Granitos key lay. It was guarded by a giant Jack of Hearts card. The card spoke:  
  
"Those who wish to enter must answer a rhyme.  
  
Those who fail can try again another time.  
  
Those who succeed shall earn the key.  
  
So listen, and prepare for destiny.  
  
I am at first black, then half white,  
  
Then I am full of silvery light.  
  
Soon my other half glows, afterwards my friend,  
  
I become pitch black again. What am I?"  
  
Amy thought a bit. "Hmm," she mumbled to herself, "the moon is at first black as a new moon, then goes into the first quarter, then a full moon, last quarter, and new moon again." She then called out "The answer is the moon!" "Correct," said the giant card. "Take the key from within my pouch." She found the pouch and took the key. She was now ready to destroy the first Fire Emerald!  
  
Chapter 4 The Granitos Fire Emerald  
  
Using the keys gained, Amy and Melody ventured into the Granitos Cavern. The place was filled with bats. Amy panicked a little at first, but Melody helped her by singing to the bats and putting them to sleep. Delving deeper into the cave, the two ladies noticed a glowing gem. It was a Fire Emerald!   
  
But they also noticed a giant bird near the gem. Melody identified it as a roc. She also noticed a collor on the poor bird and a "cord" was on the collar as if it were chaining the bird. Only when Amy, with her Thunder Card, destroying the gem did the collar disappear. "Thank you," said the roc. "I shall surely help you in the final battle against Jadeflame." At saying that, he headed to the sunlight and flew off.  
  
Chapter 5 On Obsidia  
  
Amy and Melody found an old boat and went to the next island: Obsidia. Once there, the trials of finding the keys were shorter, but slightly more dangerous. The first key was gained by fighting a giant centipede. Amy completed that task by luring it into the sea. The second key was guarded by a brigand band. Melody distracted the bandits with her dancing prowess while Amy grabbed the key.  
  
The third and fourth keys were guarded by gargoyles. Melody sang to each gargoyle while Amy grabbed the key it guarded. They then traved to Obsidia Cavern for the next Fire Emerald.  
  
Chapter 6 The Obsidia Gem  
  
Amy ventures into the Obsidia Cavern with Melody following, searching to demolish the second Fire Emerald. But a cluster of skeletons obstruct the path, probably to ensure that the two ladies would become part of them. Melody's dancing distracted them enough for Amy to use a magic Sun Card to vanquish the undead antagonists.  
  
They continued deep into Obsidia, and noticed on the way a boar that had been turned to stone, obviously by the Fire Emerald. A Hydra guarded this gem. Amy used her knife but she only made another head grow on it. Melody remembered that to defeat the Hydra, one must use Ice. So Amy whipped out an Ice Card and froze the Hydra.   
  
Amy made a good jump kick to smash the gem. The boar was freed and, after it gave a squeal of thanks, the three made it back to the surface.  
  
Chapter 7 To Pumicerah  
  
Dulcy, recently recovered from the blow, joined back with the ladies to take them to Pumicerah, the third Fire Emerald Island. The keys to get here were guarded by Ogres. The first ogre had a strong spear that could smash a petrified tree into rubble upon cantact. But Amy easily turned the spear against him.  
  
The second ogre carried a huge staff that could create gale force winds when the ogre spun it. Melody calmed the beast with a song while Amy grabbed the key. The third ogre was a little tougher. He carried a massive axe. Amy and Melody barely escaped a blow, and the pink hedgehog used an Earth Card to swallow the monster in an earthquake. After retrieving the key, they went for the fourth and final ogre.  
  
The final ogre was the fastest and strongest. This beast had a large sword and could throw it from a distance. Melody managed to dodge the blow and sing a lullaby to the monster while Amy grabbed the key. Now it was off to Pumicerah Cave.  
  
Chapter 8 The Third Emerald  
  
Amy and Melody went down into Pumicerah Cavern to find and destroy the Third Fire Emerald. Two Centaurs with Fire Arrows attacked the girls when they first entered. But Amy Rose whipped out a Water Card and extinguished their ammo. The Centaurs retreated. As the delved deeper into the cave, they were ambushed by two mummies. But by using a Sun Card did Amy oust the wrapped-up rascals!  
  
Soon, the ladies made it into the Emerald Chamber. But they noticed that a poor little unicorn was chained near the Emerald in a similar way the Roc was captive. They also noticed that the gem was guarded by a Cyclops. The cyclops tried to stun them with an eye beam, but Melody used her compact mirror to send the beam back at him. Soon, Amy smashed the Fire Emerald on the floor. The cyclops vaporized, and the unicorn was freed. "Thank you," he said. "Now I am free to help you in the battle against Jadeflame."  
  
Chapter 9 Magmar Island  
  
Dulcy flies the girls after the third gem was smashed to the fourth island: Magmar! The keys were guarded by Golems. The first one, the Green Golem, was easy to dispatch. All Amy had to do was splash salt water on it to make it rust, then grab the key from its hand.  
  
The Red Golem was a little tougher, with an arm cannon that can blow up anything it touched. Melody had to spray it with water she put into her perfume spray and extinguish its fire shield. Amy then used an Ice Card to destroy the Golem and get its key. The Blue Golem had an ice spray, and only Amy's Fire Card could melt this cold-hearted foe.  
  
The golden golem had the final key. This Golem had a magic laser that could vaporize Amy, if she did not use her hand mirror to vaporize it first. The keys were gathered, and it was time to find and smash the final Fire Emerald.  
  
Chapter 10 The Last Fire Emerald  
  
Amy went into Magmar Cavern to seek out the final Fire Emerald. The path was obstructed by two griffins. Amy used a Paralysis Card to pass the two seemingly unbeatable guards. She goes deeper into the cavern and finds the gem. She also notices a small crystal ball and a black dragon.   
  
The Black Dragon was the toughest of the guards she ever met. But it did have a weakness: A small ruby-like patch on its chest. She threw a small knife at it and the beast fell. She then kicked the gem and it smashed on the ground. The crystal ball disappeared, revealing a beautiful Phoenix. "Thank you," she said, "now let us travel to Jadeflame's Island and finish him off!"  
  
Chapter 11 Journey to the Final Island  
  
Melody, however, was ambushed by Jadeflame and imprisoned in crystal. When Amy returned to the surface, she gasped at the sight of her friend being spirited away by the green flame of evil. Dulcy said "I wish I could come, but Jadeflame placed an anti-dragon aura that repels me. I guess you're on your own from here. Good luck!"  
  
Amy noticed, by putting her finger in the water, that the water was hot but bearable. She braved the hot sea as she swam to Jadeflame's Island. But as she got to shore, the friends she liberated greeted her on the island. They said they would help her, and they would.  
  
The gates of Jadeflame's Shrine opened as they entered the place that the last conflict would occur.   
  
Chapter 12 Jadeflame's Shrine  
  
The first thing they must pass in the shrine is a heavy, living curtain. The Boar charged toward it and battled with all its might. Amy wanted to help him, but the Phoenix said "We must continue on; it is the Boar's destiny to battle the curtain, and it is your destiny to fight the final foe." The second guardian was a crystal giant. The Unicorn battled valiantly with this monstrosity. Amy wanted to use a card on it, but the Phoenix insisted that they press onward.  
  
A Red Dragon was the third monster to pass, and the Roc fought with this one. The Phoenix told Amy that the next guardian is the Phoenix's battle, and Amy must face Jadeflame.  
  
  
  
Epilog The Penultimate Battle  
  
The final guardian was an Magma Subelemental, the guardian that the Phoenix must face. Amy Rose wanted to help, but the Phoenix insisted "This is my battle alone. You must fight Jadeflame to save your friend and your homeland!" Jadeflame called out "Hey Amy! Ready to be cremated?!" Amy challenged "Come and get me!" His first attempt was to cast a Fire Storm spell, but Amy quickly drew up and used an Ice Shield card.  
  
Jadeflame's Second Attempt was to fry Amy by ramming her while wearing a flame shield. But Amy made and used a Water Shield card. He then shouted "That's it! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, Amy Rose!" At saying that, he surrounded her by turning into a flame circle. Amy confidently knew that this was the last "wrong move" that Jadeflame made. She just tossed a Water card up into the air and extinguished him in a rainstorm!  
  
As soon as Jadeflame was snuffed out, Melody was freed, the other magic creatures were freed, and the aura was lifted, thus allowing Dulcy to get near. "Farewell," said the Phoenix as the ladies flew off. "We will always remember you."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
:) 


End file.
